The Saiyan Ice Cream Showdown!!
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: It's a lazy, boring day at Capsule Corp. What are a group of Saiyans to do? What else, go out for icecream!! But can it really be THAT easy? r&r pweze! ^_~


Hi all! This is my first humor fic so if you flame me, please don't be too harsh! Please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: Mel: I refuse to say it. Trunks: But Mel-chan, if you don't, you could get sued! Mel: I know, but isn't it obvious? Trunks: Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't have to say it. Mel: Grr. Fine! I don't own DBZ, Baskin Robbin's, Dryers, or Bluebell. There, I said it.  
  
The Saiyan Ice cream Showdown!!  
  
The six Saiyans sat lazily around the Capsule Corp living room, around noon, mostly bored out of their minds. These six consisted of, Goku, Vegita, Miari Trunks, Present Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Miari and Trunks sighed loudly at the same time. It was just one of those days where you felt nothing would happen. Not even Vegita felt like training today.  
  
Goku looked out of the Capsule Corp window and waved at a bird that sat in it's nest, looking as bored as they were. Finally Goten burst, screaming,  
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING WE CAN DO!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, " Trunks said, " You can sit your ass down." He pulled Goten back down to the couch they were sitting on.  
  
"Come on, " Gohan said," He's right. I'm so bored I'm this close to resorting to doing homework!" He held up his fingers a centimeter apart for emphasis. Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks.  
  
"See? I'M right." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Yeah, for once in your life." Goten scowled.  
  
"Not true! I've been right before!"  
  
"Like when?" he asked.  
  
"Like when...that time when....," he thought.  
  
"HA! You can't even think of once!" he said. Goten growled. Without warning, he pounced on Trunks, wrestling him to the ground. They rolled on the ground for about five minutes, the others watching, enjoying to see at least SOMETHING besides Goku pick his nose. Finally Vegita got bored and blasted the floor where Trunks currently had Goten in a headlock.  
  
"Knock it off you brats! You're acting like children!"  
  
"I thought we were children," Trunks snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Yeah, " said Goku.  
  
"Shut up Kakkorot!" he yelled.  
  
"Make me!" he said, sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms.  
  
"With pleasure," he smirked. Just as he was about to pounce on Goku as Goten pounced on Trunks again, Bulma entered.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HFIL IS GOING ON HERE?????" She looked directly at Vegita.  
  
"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE FLOOR?????"  
  
"He blasted us, " Trunks and Goten said simultaneously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we were fighting," Goten said. Trunks smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Don't tell her you baka!"  
  
"Gomen..." he said rubbing the back of his head. Bulma had her hands clenched at her sides, her teeth clenched. The Saiyans could practically see the steam coming from her ears. She growled a growl to rival even Vegita's.  
  
"GET OUT! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU GET OUT!!!!"  
  
~~~ In the future timeline~~~  
  
Chichi looked up from the news paper she was reading.  
  
"Bulma, did you just say something?" she asked. Bulma looked over to her from the computer.  
  
"Who me? No." Chichi shrugged and returned to her paper.  
  
~~~Back in the past~~~  
  
The Saiyan group stood out in the enormous Capsule Corp backyard.  
  
"What a fine mess you got us into," Gohan said, " Now Bulma's mad at us, we're stuck outside, AND we're bored."  
  
"Shut up, " Trunks and Goten said together.  
  
"If my so-called FATHER hadn't blown up the floor..." Trunks started.  
  
"If my so-called SON had been acting his age...."  
  
"If my so-called FRIEND had any brains..." he said, looking over at Goten.  
  
"If MY so-called friend-"  
  
"BE QUITE ALL OF YOU!" Miari yelled, who had been mostly quiet this whole time. It wasn't often that he yelled, but when he did, people tended to listen. Knowing it took a lot to make him this cranky, Gohan asked,  
  
"Are you okay Miari ?"  
  
"No, " he said, " Otousan had another fight with Kaasan last night and she kicked him out of the room."  
  
"So what's that got to do with you?" asked Goku.  
  
"He came to sleep in MY bed. MY bed!"  
  
"So?" asked Vegita, " You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes," Miari growled," As a matter of fact I do. On account of you can't stay in one position for more than five minutes, you kept kicking me all night long, AND you snore so loud I'm sure the people in Cleveland could hear you!"  
  
"I do not snore!" Vegita protested.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Where's Cleveland?" asked Goku.  
  
"Shut up!" both Miari and Vegita yelled.  
  
"I do not snore brat!" Vegita said.  
  
"Actually, Otousan, you do, " said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it when I came to sleep over," added Goten," That sound could demolish a building."  
  
"Yeah and I had to put up with it ALL NIGHT LONG! I didn't sleep at all."  
  
"Shut up you damn' hybrid brat. I've had enough of your sickening whining." Miari was obviously still mad but he kept his tongue in check. (AN: For now. evil smirk)  
  
"So now what?" asked Goku, leaning back on a tree and looking towards the sky.  
  
"I know!" said Goten," Let's go to get ice cream!" The others all stared at him, except for Goku who was already drooling at the thought of food.  
  
"I guess it's as good of an idea as any," Miari said. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine then, " Vegita said, " But we go to Baskin Robbins! Not that lame-o TCBY. I HATE YOGURT!!!"  
  
"But I like yogurt!" said Gohan.  
  
"Just come on," Trunks said, dragging Gohan behind him to the nearest Baskin Robbins.  
  
When they arrived, they stood in the line, waiting to get their frozen treats. Goku and Goten were extremely impatient. The fools bounced around the ice cream shop, like... well, fools in a, well.., ice cream shop, trying to decide which of Baskin Robbin's 31 flavors they wanted.  
  
When it was their turn, the cashier groaned. She had seen this group here before and they weren't exactly the customers you encouraged to come back.  
  
All at once they started to give their orders. Everything was mumbled but she managed to make out what they wanted.( And she should have seeing as she'd been working there for 15 years.)  
  
"Okay," she said, "That's six double chocolate fudge with nuts for the dude in the orange, four strawberry and cream with sprinkles for his younger self, three pistachio for the smart looking one, five vanilla with hot fudge for the man in spandex, and four mint 'n' cookies each for both of the twins with purple hair. All of them Super Sized."  
  
"What is this, McDonald's," Vegita grumbled as they received their orders.  
  
"My hair isn't purple," Miari said," It's lavender."  
  
"Whatever brat, just chill."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YO-"  
  
"Shut up both of you, "said Gohan.  
  
"Stay out of it!" they both yelled.  
  
They took their large cups of ice cream and sat down in a booth far away from most of the other customers. As they ate, not much conversation passed between them, the Saiyans being too absorbed in their frozen happiness to say much. Goku quickly finished before the rest and began to get bored again. As he did, his eyes drifted slowly over to Vegita's large dish of vanilla that he hadn't started on yet. He reached his hand towards it when he felt a sharp slap on his hand.  
  
"Not on your life Kakkorot," Vegita said, as he took the bowl and began to diminish it like he had his others. Goku sighed and began to let his eyes wander again. This time they fell upon Miari's last bowl. Knowing Miari's usual easy going attitude about things, he didn't think the demi-Saiyan would mind much.  
  
But there were two things that were different today that he did not consider. ONE: Trunks had gotten no sleep for the past 33 hours and TWO: he didn't know how Trunks felt about ice cream.  
  
At first, Goku tried to resist, he really did. But he saw Miari's ice cream melting, even in the 37 degree coldness in the shop. It seemed a shame to waste such delicious ice cream. The melting desert seemed to cry, 'Help me! Help me! I'm melting! Save me Goku! Eat me! EAT ME!'  
  
Goku could stand it no longer. He had to help save that poor bowl of melting, minty goodness!  
  
Reaching out his spoon, he began to take a scoop, when suddenly, his arm was bent behind his back.  
  
"OWWW," he yelled, not knowing what had happened. Miari dropped him to the floor. He bent down close to Goku's face, and said in a deep growl that made Vegita's seem like a kitten's purr,  
  
"Nobody, but NOBODY eats MY mint 'n' cookies!"  
  
"And me!" said Trunks with delight as he took a big bite out of Miari's, having finished his own.  
  
"How dare you!" Miari said, tackling his younger self to the floor. He held his hands around his neck until he had gone through every shade of blue and purple there was.  
  
"Okay, okay, "Gohan said, pulling him off," It's not that big of a deal Miari." Miari looked like he'd been greatly insulted,  
  
"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal? I'll have you all know that in my time, ice cream is the most sacred of all foods! So don't go telling me it's 'not that big of a deal'!"  
  
"Why is ice cream so great Miari?" asked Goten," I mean, yeah it's great but-"  
  
"Because," Miari cut him off," In my time, the androids destroyed all of the Dryer's ice cream factories, and they keep all of the Bluebell ice cream to themselves." He buried his face in his hands, "They kidnapped my favorite flavor! They made Bluebell discontinue Mint 'n' Cookies!" He proceeded to sob in his hands as Vegita smirked.  
  
"Is that all? I don't see why your so upset. I hate Mint 'n' Cookies! It's even worse that Sherbet!"  
  
"Hey!" protested Gohan," I like Orange Sherbet! It's my favorite!"  
  
"That's because you have as much brains as a rock," he said," Vanilla is the best so don't ever for get it!"  
  
"I have more brains than you!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do so!" Vegita blasted him, but Gohan managed to dodge in time. As for the chair behind him, it got fried.  
  
"Sherbet!"  
  
"Vanilla!"  
  
"Sherbet!"  
  
"VANILLA!"  
  
"No way!" said Goten," Chocolate!"  
  
"Uh, uh," yelled Goku," Cookie Dough!"  
  
"Mint 'n' Cookies!" yelled both Trunks' together.  
  
"No way!" yelled an idiotic bystander," Everyone knows that the best flavor is butterscotch!"  
  
"Ewe," said all the Saiyan together as the simultaneously blasted the man to smithereens. The other not-so-idiotic bystanders proceeded to run for cover as the Saiyans powered up for the greatest fight ever!  
  
A scream could be heard around the world as all six of the Saiyans powered up to defend their favorite ice cream flavor. (AN: I scream, they scream, we all scream for ice cream!)  
  
As the typical battle between the SuperSaiyans broke out, the manager managed to remember that the men had been seen with Bulma Briefs before. He grabbed his cell phone and called the international number for Capsule Corp.  
  
After being on hold for an hour, Bulma finally decided to answer him.  
  
"Moshi moshi. This is Bulma now what do you want," she grumbled at having her shower interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Briefs," he said," but there are a hoard of wild, uncivilized men down here and I think some of them belong to you." There was a pause as Bulma ran franticly outside to see if those Saiyan idiots had really taken off. Sure enough, every last one of them was gone. She growled, clenching her fist. The phone exploded in her hand from the pressure and the very confused manager looked at his phone to see if his call had dropped. It hadn't but he didn't need to waste any more of his weekday minutes on those idiots, considering his shop was already totaled.  
  
Within the next five minutes, Bulma arrived on the scene.  
  
As she served the destruction of the Baskin Robbins former building, her anger grew greatly. Then, louder than all of the noise that the Saiyans were putting off during their fight, came a scream,  
  
"IF YOU SAIYANS DON'T GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT HALF-SECOND, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL WISH THAT YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the Saiyans looked at each other with an, 'uh,oh', expression. In a third of a second they were down on the ground, heads bowed in fear of Bulma's wrath.  
  
"Man, " Gohan whispered to Miari," This can't get any worse." Miari nodded in agreement. (AN: Wanna bet?) Just then, from Bulma's car, emerged the second mistress of pain to the Saiyans.  
  
"Oh no..." whispered Goten.  
  
"We're all doomed," said Goku.  
  
"Holy crap," said Vegita," Not her too...."  
  
She stepped up beside Bulma, frying pan in hand.  
  
"So," Chichi said," What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"..uh... Chocolate's the best flavor?" said Goten. Everybody hit the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
"You do know this is all your fault."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Miari, Vegita, can you please just be quiet?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Bulma came over to them, hands on hips.  
  
"Excuse me? There is supposed to be cleaning going on, not arguing!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," they all said in unison. The passerby's stopped and laughed as they saw the most unusual site ever.  
  
The six toughest, buffest guys on the planet were cleaning the site of the former Baskin Robbins, but that wasn't the funny part. The best part was that all of them were wearing pink, frilly aprons and maid hats with bows.  
  
"And remember boys," said Chichi," when your done here, you will be cleaning both of our houses."  
  
"And I got you some jobs downtown in cleanup duty as well," said Bulma.  
  
"Do we have to wear the aprons?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yes," they both said together.  
  
The Saiyans groaned.  
  
"Aww man," said Trunks, "This is so unfair."  
  
"I'm never gonna get another date again!" said Goten.  
  
"Shut up!" Miari and Vegita said together.  
  
"Make us!" they said.  
  
Vegita blasted an energy beam at Trunks while Miari shot one at Goten. Trunks dodged and the beam hit Goku. Goten fired, missed and hit Gohan. Gohan blasted at Miari and Trunks, hitting them both as they tried to hit Vegita and Trunks.  
  
The steam of anger reached a boiling point in Bulma and Chichi.  
  
"Here we go again," sighed the manager as the blast got bigger. He started to run towards his car to get away when a huge blast flew him over his car to the other side. As he jumped in and sped away, the screaming could be heard all around.  
  
"BOYS!!!!!"  
  
~~ owari ^_~  
  
A/ N : So? whadya think? Please r&r! 


End file.
